


До бесконечности

by Yozhik



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	До бесконечности

Рэйвен хлопает дверью так, что стены трясутся; Урсула только усмехается – могла бы и пальнуть, последние пару размолвок без пули в стене не обходилось.

Этот зануда, ухажёр Салли, устраивает очередной рекламный приём; тоска, репортёры, любопытные, пьяный Блэйк; Силуэт отмахивается от фотографа, выходит покурить – почему нельзя было выбрать заведение для курящих? – и в полутьме у порога её хватают за талию и целуют в губы.   
Тёмные волосы, короткая стрижка, очки, строгое лицо. Можно бы обмануться, но мятно-перечный вкус на губах ни с чем не спутаешь.  
– В прошлый раз была мышка-библиотекарша, – улыбается Силуэт.  
– Я за разнообразие, – Мистик принимает более привычный образ, не размыкая объятий.


End file.
